Derniers adieux
by princessed
Summary: Pendant le dernier épisode de la saison 2, Aqualad rend visite à une amie. Contient des spoilers de la saison 2 et du jeu vidéo Legacy.
1. Garth

Disclaimer : y a-t-il encore des gens qui lisent les disclaimers ?

_Derniers adieux_

Aqualad et Lagoon Boy arrivèrent en vue du zeta-tube. Leur mission était terminée : l'équipe Sigma avait réussi à implanter le virus en même temps que les 19 autres équipes. La Terre était sauvée. Euphorique, Laga'an ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Kaldur, lui, semblait nettement plus soucieux.

- Rentre directement, dit-il soudain. Moi, je vais faire un détour par Poseidonis.

- Quoi ? Maintenant ?

- Il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas rendu visite à une personne qui m'est chère. Dis aux autres que je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Lagoon Boy n'était pas vraiment ce qu'on peut appeler une personne subtile mais il comprit immédiatement. Une personne chère, cela ne pouvait être que Tula.

- Je te couvre ! s'écria-t-il. Ah, c'est à mon tour de te couvrir !

Et il s'engouffra dans le zéta-tube. Kaldur le regarda partir, surpris, puis lui emboita le pas direction Poseidonis.

Quelques instants plus tard, il cherchait son chemin au milieu du cimetière. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'emplacement de la tombe de Tula mais une silhouette familière lui indiqua le bon endroit. Quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait aux côtés de Garth, devant une tombe toute simple qui portait un nom et deux dates, 1994 et 2015.

- Salut, dit simplement Kaldur.

- Salut, répondit son ami.

- On a eu la même idée, on dirait.

- Tu sais, si je t'avais vu traîner ici il y a quelques mois, je t'aurais attaqué sans hésiter.

Les deux amis échangèrent un rire nerveux. C'était étrange de se retrouver ici après tout ce qui s'était passé : leur amitié, leur rivalité, encore leur amitié, ces mois passés ensemble, le sacrifice de Tula et l'apparente folie de Kaldur'Ahm. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment quoi dire.

- Je m'excuse, énonça soudain Garth.

- Tu t'excuses ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour avoir douté de toi. Quand on nous a dit que tu étais passé du côté obscur, j'ai été le premier à dire que c'était une mise en scène, et puis avec Artémis et l'explosion du Mont Justice, je me suis mis à douter. Pardon.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment, répondit calmement Kaldur. Le but était justement que tout le monde croie que j'avais rejoint le camp ennemi.

- Oh. C'était pas un peu risqué, comme stratégie ?

- J'avoue que ça a failli mal tourner.

Aqualad préféra ne pas entrer dans les détails. En effet, « mal tourner » signifiait qu'il avait passé des semaines à l'état de légume et que lui, Megan et Artémis avaient tous failli y rester à ce moment. Avec le recul, il regrettait de ne pas avoir mis toute l'équipe au courant de leur petit plan mais il ne pouvait rien y changer, de toute façon.

- Tu es au courant pour le dortoir ? demanda soudain Garth.

- Non.

- Le Conservatoire a décidé de donner le nom de Tula à un de leurs dortoirs. La plaque est arrivée hier.

Kaldur ne put s'empêcher de penser que dans quelques années, le nom de Tula se résumerait à une plaque collée à la porte d'un dortoir. Les petites filles qui y dormiraient l'associeraient à des couvre-feux et des soirées pyjamas. Cela avait quelque chose de gênant, évidemment, mais en même temps il s'agissait d'un moyen comme un autre d'honorer son souvenir.

- C'est bien, dit-il, gêné. Tu sais, si tu veux, il y a toujours une place pour toi dans l'équipe.

- Merci.

- Ça veut dire non ?

- Je travaille au Conservatoire, maintenant, avoua Garth. En tant que professeur.

- Félicitations.

- Merci.

Le silence retomba. Kaldur était prêt à partir quand son ami le retint par le bras :

- Tu sais, Tula m'a parlé de toi juste avant que… ça se produise.

- Elle t'a dit quoi ? demanda Aqualad un peu trop vite.

- Elle voulait que tu rencontres une de ses copines de la surface. Lucy… Marbles ou Lucy Marlowe, je crois.

Cela n'étonnait pas vraiment Kaldur. Au cours de ces dernières années, ses amis avaient essayé de le caser plus d'une fois mais cela n'avait jamais marché. Il était d'abord sorti une ou deux fois avec Raquel mais ils avaient rompu très vite et étaient restés bons amis. Ensuite, Megan avait essayé de lui présenter des copines à elle, à qui il disait toujours la même chose dès qu'ils étaient tous les deux : _tu as l'air d'être une fille géniale mais il y a quelqu'un que je n'arrive pas à oublier. Tu risques de souffrir pour rien si on sort ensemble…_ Elles comprenaient toutes, elles lui laissaient leur numéro et il ne les rappelait jamais. Il avait parfois des regrets mais il pensait vraiment que cela valait mieux ainsi. Après tout, il était le chef de son équipe, le plus sérieux, le plus adulte, et un chef n'a pas le temps pour ce genre de bêtises.

Enfin, il avait perdu sa virginité avec Zatanna l'année précédente, un soir où ils se trouvaient tous deux au Mont Justice et où ils s'ennuyaient. Elle lui avait proposé de faire ça aussi naturellement que s'il avait été question d'une partie de ping-pong. D'abord estomaqué par son audace, il avait ensuite accepté par curiosité, par politesse, pour ne pas rester le dernier puceau de l'équipe et, autant se l'avouer, parce que Zatanna dégageait un charme sensuel qui ne le laissait pas complètement indifférent. Au final, l'expérience s'était avérée plutôt agréable mais elle ne s'était pas reproduite parce qu'il trouvait ça bien, mais trop bizarre. Zatanna était une chic fille, elle avait compris et ils avaient fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au moins, ils étaient restés amis. Mais était-ce vraiment d'amitié dont il avait besoin ?

Kaldur réalisa soudain que Garth le regardait avec insistance, guettant sa réaction. Il chercha vite quelque chose à dire.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tula avait des tas de copines.

Garth hocha la tête et chercha un moyen de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Impossible de dire quoi que ce soit qui ressemble à « _étais-tu encore amoureux d'elle après toutes ces années ou faisais-tu semblant pour que ton mensonge auprès de la Lumière passe encore mieux_ ? » Tant pis, il ne saurait jamais et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. De toute façon, ce n'était pas de cela dont il devait lui parler.

- Pour l'Ar-ha Kag-o, c'est encore possible, annonça Garth.

-Quoi ?

- Tu n'as qu'à me prévenir, je dirai à son père de préparer l'endroit. Je crois que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.

Kaldur se raidit intérieurement. Une Ar-ha Ka-go, c'était une cérémonie qui se déroulait dans les trois ans qui suivait un enterrement. Chaque proche du défunt pouvait, avec le consentement de la famille, passer une à trois heures dans la chambre de la personne décédée pour se recueillir et prier. On racontait même que lors de cette cérémonie, certaines personnes pouvaient entrer en contact avec les esprits des morts. Mais ça, Aqualad n'y croyait pas trop.

De toute façon, il détestait les Ar-ha Ka-go. Ces cérémonies entraînaient toujours d'énormes débordements émotionnels, ce qui le gênait profondément. Il avait déjà vu des gens entrer très calmes dans la chambre du défunt et en ressortir plus tard en larmes ou fous de rage. Comme si cela servait à quelque chose de s'indigner contre la mort…

- Je devrais déjà être rentré, annonça-t-il. Au revoir. Ravi de t'avoir parlé.

- Ça veut dire que tu ne le feras pas ?

Kaldur chercha en vain une réponse polie. Même si elle lui faisait horreur, l'Ar-ha Ka-go était presque un passage obligé sur Atlantis. En tant que meilleur ami de la défunte, il pouvait difficilement s'y soustraire.

- Je reviendrai, répondit-il sans se compromettre.

_A suivre..._

Note de l'auteure: ne cherchez pas le concept d'Ar-ha Kago dans les comics. Je l'ai inventé pour les besoins de cette fanfic. Bonne journée à tous. :)


	2. Artémis

L'heure qui suivit passa comme un cauchemar pour Aqualad comme pour le reste de l'équipe. La mort de Kid Flash les frappa tous sans prévenir, laissant Artémis complètement dévastée. Aussi choqué que les autres, Kaldur afficha cependant le même calme qu'à l'habitude. Il avait l'impression que s'il montrait de la tristesse ou de la colère, toute l'équipe allait s'effondrer.

Il y eut le départ de Nightwing et la dispersion des membres de l'équipe vers leurs missions respectives. Le nouveau leader avait repris ses fonctions comme si de rien n'était. Il ne pensait plus à l'Ar-ha Ka-go de Tula car il considérait que cela ne servirait à rien, qu'elle faisait partie de son passé de toute façon et que la pleurer ne la ferait pas revenir. Autant laisser les morts reposer en paix.

Les semaines passèrent. Un soir, alors qu'il était de garde en même temps que Tigress et qu'ils prenaient un café ensemble, il remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et s'en inquiéta.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle. Un petit coup de cafard. Je bois sa marque de café préféré et voilà que les souvenirs ressurgissent !

Elle parlait de Wally, évidemment. Kaldur hocha la tête.

- Il me manque, à moi aussi, avoua-t-il.

- Dis-moi, demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, il t'a fallu combien de temps avant de te remettre de Tula ?

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il en se raidissant.

- Oh ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander ça.

- Ne t'excuse pas. Tula était la petite copine de mon meilleur ami, point. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai perdue.

- Au contraire, fit-elle remarquer. On l'a tous perdue. Tu la connaissais depuis longtemps, non ? C'est normal d'avoir du chagrin dans un moment pareil.

Kaldur se prit à rager intérieurement. Pourquoi, oh, pourquoi tout le monde essayait-il de lui mettre le nez dans son chagrin ? Comme si cela allait l'aider !

- Nous sommes une équipe de super-héros, fit-il remarquer. Nous sommes censés aider les gens qui ont besoin de nous dans le monde réel. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient revenir sous forme de fantômes.

- J'ai déjà rencontré un fantôme, rétorqua-t-elle en pensant à Greta Hayes.

- Pardon ?

- Il y a cinq ans, j'ai rencontré un fantôme. Elle m'a appelée à l'aide. Je sais que ça a l'air incroyable mais c'est vrai : des fois, on est obligés d'y croire.

Kaldur avait déjà rencontré des extraterrestres et des créatures venant d'une autre dimension. L'idée de rencontrer un fantôme ne lui semblait pas complètement impossible.

- D'accord, dit-il. Tu as rencontré un fantôme. Ça veut dire quoi, d'après toi?

- Je ne sais pas. Hier, je suis retournée la voir pour lui demander des nouvelles de Wally mais...

- Ça n'a pas marché?

Artémis secoua la tête. Comme tous les ans, elle s'était rendue sur la tombe de Greta pour y déposer des fleurs et lui annoncer que son grand frère sociopathe se trouvait toujours en sécurité, bien au fond d'une cellule capitonnée d'Arkham. La petite fille avait dû sentir son chagrin car elle avait surgi de sa tombe et avait essayé, sans succès, de la prendre dans ses bras puis d'essuyer ses larmes. Cependant, quand Artémis lui avait demandé si elle pouvait lui donner des nouvelles de son petit copain décédé, elle n'avait prononcé qu'un seul mot: "Secret". Cela pouvait aussi bien dire '_je ne sais pas_' que '_je n'ai pas le droit de transmettre ce genre de nouvelles'_ ou '_il est en si mauvaise posture que je n'ose pas t'en parler_...'

- On a nos rituels, elle et moi, expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais ça fait du bien.

- Tu sais, sur Atlantis, on a aussi des rituels, murmura Aqualad. Par exemple, on fait des cérémonies individuelles après un décès, Tu penses que…

- Fais-le, suggéra Artémis. Je ferais ça pour Wally si je le pouvais.

- L'équipe a besoin de moi. Le leader doit rester à son poste quoi qu'il arrive.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander à Batgirl de te relayer. Elle assure, tu sais ?

Aqualad le savait. Il cherchait simplement à repousser le plus possible la date de l'Ar-ha Ka-go. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur de ce qui pouvait se passer ?

_J'ai affronté les Reach, la Lumière, le Joker, Clayface et la salle de douche après le passage de Bart. Pourquoi ai-je peur d'aller rendre hommage à ma meilleure amie ?_

- Merci, dit-il à Artémis. Je vais faire ça.

Le lendemain, il annonça à Batgirl qu'il prenait une demi-journée de congé.

_A suivre..._


	3. Tula

Le père de Tula semblait heureux de le voir. Il lui raconta d'une voix émue comment sa fille adorée avait l'air si heureux avant que cela se produise, comment elle n'avait que vingt ans, comment elle lui manquait… Après des politesses d'usage qui lui semblèrent interminables, Kaldur entra dans la chambre avec la promesse qu'on ne le dérangerait pas pendant les trois prochaines heures.

La chambre était toute petite, simplement meublée d'un lit, d'un bureau, d'une chaise et d'un placard. Sur un des murs s'étalaient des dizaines de photos sous verre. Gêné, Kaldur traça des runes au sol, puis s'agenouilla et prononça les paroles rituelles d'ouverture de l'Ar-ha Ka-go. Ensuite, il resta muet un long moment. C'était tellement étrange de se trouver dans cette chambre après tout ce qui s'était passé. La pièce semblait encore occupée par la présence de son amie et il avait presque l'impression qu'elle allait entrer et lui demander pourquoi il se trouvait ici.

- Si tu nous vois depuis l'au-delà, dit-il enfin à voix haute, tu as dû croire que je devenais fou. Rassure-toi, c'était juste une manœuvre pour me permettre d'infiltrer la Lumière. Je n'ai jamais rejoint le côté obscur. Avec le recul, je reconnais que tout n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée que ça. Je m'excuse de t'avoir mêlée à ce mensonge : d'une certaine façon, j'ai souillé ta mémoire. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que c'était le meilleur moyen de tromper Black Manta mais ce n'était pas non plus très respectueux envers toi.

Au moment où il prononçait ces mots, le jeune Atlante ressentit un profond soulagement. Il avait enfin réussi à mettre des mots sur un sentiment qui le tenaillait depuis des semaines. Peut-être que la tradition de l'Ar-ha Ka-go n'était pas si absurde que ça, après tout. Ça ne permettait peut-être pas de parler avec les morts mais au moins, ça soulageait un peu.

Son regard tomba sur les photos qui s'affichaient à la tête du lit et il se leva pour mieux les regarder. Il y avait les parents de Tula, ses amis d'Atlantis, ceux de la surface, l'équipe… Garth apparaissait souvent, évidemment, mais une image en particulier attira son attention. Elle devait dater d'au moins dix ou douze ans. Sur cette photo, trois enfants aux joues rondes et aux yeux pleins d'innocence se tenaient debout, côte à côte, rayonnants de joie et d'optimiste. Trois enfants heureux qui ignoraient totalement ce qui allait leur arriver…

- Je ne me souvenais plus de cette photo, dit-il encore à voix haute. C'était notre soirée pyjamas, c'est ça ? On a dormi dans la même chambre et on a joué jusque tard dans la nuit. On s'est réveillés dans ce grand lit et on s'est promis qu'on serait amis pour toujours.

Le cœur de Kaldur se serra. Il est facile de se promettre une amitié éternelle quand on a huit ou dix ans. Seulement, le temps avait passé petit à petit. Un jour, Aquaman avait proposé à deux d'entre eux de devenir son coéquipier. A l'époque, Kaldur avait décidé d'accepter parce que c'était son rêve de toujours et Garth avait refusé parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Tula derrière eux. Ils avaient suggéré à Aquaman de les emmener tous les trois mais celui-ci n'avait rien voulu savoir. Kaldur avait alors annoncé qu'il préférait rester parmi eux. Amis pour la vie.

A sa grande surprise, Garth et Tula lui avaient alors dit qu'il devait partir parce que c'était ce qu'il désirait de toute façon et qu'ils ne voulaient pas le voir renoncer à son rêve à cause d'eux. Kaldur était alors devenu le coéquipier d'Aquaman. Il continuait de leur rendre visite de temps en temps mais ce n'était plus pareil. Quand il se trouvait à la surface, Atlantis lui semblait toujours lointaine et comme floue.

Les années avaient passé. Ils avaient tous beaucoup grandi, à tous les points de vue. Un jour, il avait réalisé que son regard sur Tula n'était plus le même et que s'il devait encore passer une nuit dans son lit, il aurait envie de faire autre chose que manger des bonbons et raconter des histoires de fantômes ! Cette pensée l'avait troublé. Il s'était attaché à ce premier trouble amoureux et l'avait entretenu nuit après nuit, se promettant qu'un jour, quand Aquaman n'aurait plus besoin d'un coéquipier, il reviendrait pour se déclarer.

Peut-être qu'il avait trop attendu. Garth, son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance, s'était déclaré bien avant lui. Tout d'un coup, le lit d'enfant sur lequel ils avaient chahuté était devenu trop petit pour eux trois. Kaldur s'était effacé, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Dans le fond, il avait toujours souhaité le bonheur de ses deux meilleurs amis. Et voilà, il était seul, maintenant.

_- Elles te plaisent ?_

Le jeune Atlante tressaillit. Cette voix, ce n'était pas… mais non, c'était impossible. Son imagination lui jouait forcément des tours. Ou alors il s'était endormi au milieu de la cérémonie. Troublé, il recula, alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et ferma les yeux. Il allait faire le vide et attendre que l'heure se soit écoulée.

_- Il m'a fallu trois heures pour réaliser ce montage, _continua la voix_. Ensuite, j'ai installé le même dans ma chambre, au Mont Justice. Comme ça, j'avais tous les gens que j'aime près de moi._

- Je ne t'entends pas, dit Kaldur'Ahm à voix haute. C'est juste mon imagination.

_- Peut-être. Peut-être que tu es en train d'imaginer cette conversation. Quel mal y a-t-il à cela ?_

- Je ne veux pas vivre dans le passé.

_- Toujours sérieux, sérieux, à ce que je vois._

Quelque chose bougea dans l'eau et Aqualad tressaillit. Il avait vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un venait de s'asseoir juste à côté de lui. Seulement, il savait que s'il ouvrait les yeux, il ne verrait personne. Cela devenait franchement dérangeant.

- Il faut être sérieux, dit-il. Tu le sais, non ?

_- Je le sais. C'est pour cela que j'ai rejoint l'équipe. C'est aussi pour cela que j'ai rejoint l'au-delà._

- Tula, tu n'avais pas besoin de te sacrifier !

Il avait parlé en crispant ses mains sur le matelas. Soudain, le stress qu'il avait accumulé pendant des semaines lui remontait à la gorge et ses yeux toujours fermés s'embuaient. En même temps, il se sentait stupide. Cette voix qu'il entendait, c'était probablement une hallucination.

_- Peut-être. Peut-être qu'il fallait que je me sacrifie ou peut-être qu'on aurait pu trouver une autre solution. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, non ?_

- Tu me manques. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

_- Alors pleure. Ça fait du bien._

Kaldur n'avait pas versé une seule larme après la mort de Tula. A l'époque, il s'était senti trop choqué pour pleurer. A présent, il sentait ses yeux déborder, comme pour se vider de toutes les larmes qu'il aurait eu honte de montrer à l'époque. Sans réfléchir, il recula sur le lit et ramena ses genoux vers lui.

- Tu ne diras à personne que tu m'as vu faire ça, hein ? dit-il d'une voix entrecoupée.

_- Tu as ma parole. Pleure autant que tu veux._

- C'est stupide. Un leader ne pleure jamais.

_- Tu n'as pas besoin d'être un leader en permanence, _fit remarquer la voix_. Il y a d'autres parties de toi qu'on ne voit plus jamais._

- Comme ?

_- Le garçon qui nous a raconté des histoires de fantômes délirantes pendant cette fameuse soirée pyjamas. Celui qui aimait chahuter et prendre du bon temps. Où est-il, maintenant ?_

- Je vais avoir 22 ans. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Mon équipe compte sur moi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'agir comme un enfant.

- _Alors j'ai fait tout ce trajet depuis l'au-delà pour rien_, soupira la voix.

Cette dernière phrase était si déroutante que Kaldur ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Evidemment, il était seul dans la chambre. Stupéfait, il regarda autour de lui et étendit le bras pour regarder derrière les rideaux. Il se ravisa au dernier moment et ferma de nouveau les yeux. C'était complètement puéril mais il voulait croire que Tula était ici, qu'elle se cachait derrière les rideaux. Il avait encore besoin d'entendre sa voix.

- _Tu es là_ ? demanda la voix.

- Je suis là.

_- Tu sais, je me demande si tout cela n'est pas la faute de cette fichue éducation militaire. Dès qu'on a douze ans, on nous impose d'agir comme des adultes. Les enfants de la surface ont bien plus de libertés__._

- Ils sont complètement puérils.

_- Peut-être. Mais ils sont heureux._

- Je n'aiderai pas mon équipe en agissant comme un enfant, protesta le jeune Atlante.

_- Tu aideras ton équipe en essayant d'être heureux au moins de temps en temps, _rétorqua la voix_. Ils t'aiment, tu n'as jamais remarqué ? Ça leur remonterait le moral d'avoir un leader heureux._

- Est-ce qu'on peut être heureux sur commande ?

_- Non. En revanche, on peut décider d'être malheureux. Je t'en prie, ne prends pas cette décision. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois malheureux._

Soudain, Kaldur se rappela le jour où il s'était déclaré auprès de Tula. Elle lui avait répondu qu'elle et Garth sortaient déjà ensemble, qu'elle était désolée… Evidemment, elle n'avait pas voulu lui briser le cœur mais il avait bien fallu qu'elle soit honnête avec lui.

Il avait ravalé ses larmes. Il avait ramassé les morceaux de son cœur et il était remonté à la surface avec sans manifester trop d'émotions. Ça n'était pas la fin du monde. Tout le monde se prend au moins un râteau dans sa vie, de toute façon. C'était presque un passage obligé. Et puis, de toute façon, il préférait savoir Tula en couple avec un type bien comme Garth plutôt qu'avec un salopard. Quand on a de vrais amis, il faut toujours souhaiter leur bonheur…

_- Tu ne dis plus rien, _dit doucement la voix_. A quoi tu penses ?_

- Je pense au jour où tu m'as brisé le cœur, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

_- Toi aussi, tu as brisé le mien._

- Quand ça ? demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

_- Pendant les cinq années qui ont suivi. A chaque fois que tu me regardais, je pouvais lire dans ton regard que tu faisais toujours la même fixation sur moi. Tu crois que j'ai aimé voir en permanence mon meilleur ami malheureux ?_

Kaldur frappa le matelas du poing. Voilà que 'Tula' était en train de lui reprocher ce qu'elle avait provoqué elle-même ! Franchement, c'était quoi, ce délire ?

- Tu veux que je fasse quoi ? demanda-t-il plus brusquement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Que je demande à Megan de t'effacer de ma mémoire ?

_- Non._

- Que j'aille sortir tout de suite avec la première venue ?

_- Non._

- Alors c'est quoi, le problème, bordel ?!

Kaldur se tut soudain, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce qu'il craignait le plus venait d'arriver : il venait de se laisser déborder par ses propres émotions. Vraiment, il détestait les Ar-ha Ka-go.

- _J'aimerais que tu cesses de te comporter comme un enfant_, dit la voix.

- Donne-moi cinq minutes, le temps que j'arrête de pleurer.

_- Ce n'est pas ça, le problème. Tu t'es pris un refus, ça arrive à tout le monde. Seulement, toi, tu es _resté_ sur ce refus. Tu as préféré croire qu'on était encore tous les trois, trois enfants insouciants qui chahutent en pyjamas dans la même chambre et qui partagent absolument tout. Tu n'es jamais allé plus loin que ça._

Soudain, Kaldur'Ahm réalisa que la voix avait raison. Quand Tula lui avait brisé le cœur, ça lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait décidé de ne plus jamais risquer un autre chagrin d'amour. Pour ne pas tomber à nouveau amoureux, il s'était enfermé dans une semi-solitude, tenant bien à distance toutes les filles qui n'étaient pas déjà casées, très jeunes ou comme des sœurs pour lui. Raquel et Zatanna avaient été les seules exceptions, et cette dernière ne comptait pas vraiment puisqu'elle n'avait jamais cherché à faire de lui son petit copain. Il avait mis son cœur dans une prison et l'y avait oublié pendant toutes ces années.

Tout en faisant cela, il s'était répété encore et encore qu'il le faisait pour le bien de son équipe, parce qu'il était plus 'adulte' qu'eux tous, qu'ils étaient comme des enfants et qu'il fallait qu'il veille sur eux. Au final, il considérait qu'il avait été un leader plus que correct. Seulement, le temps avait passé. Nightwing avait assuré pendant sa longue période d' 'intérim' et Batgirl était, comme il le disait, plus que prête à lui succéder. Les plus jeunes avaient certes besoin de suivre un leader mais ils n'apprendraient jamais rien si on ne les laissait pas voler de leurs propres ailes de temps en temps. Il n'avait plus aucune excuse pour garder plus longtemps son cœur en prison.

- Pas possible… murmura-t-il. J'ai été immature à ce point-là ?

_- Seulement dans ce domaine._

Kaldur éclata d'un rire nerveux et un rire naguère familier se fit entendre en écho. Le fait de réaliser à quel point il s'était trompé sur lui-même le stupéfiait mais en même temps, cela représentait un grand soulagement.

- Merci de me le faire réaliser, dit-il.

_- Merci d'être venu me parler. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, les Ar-ha Ka-go._

- Tu viens de me faire changer d'avis.

Un long moment s'écoula et Kaldur chercha ses mots. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour exprimer ses sentiments et ce qu'il allait dire allait sûrement lui coûter. Seulement, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il _fallait_ qu'il prenne ce risque.

- Tula, dit-il enfin d'une voix émue, aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie. Je sais que les choses sont devenues un peu… sensibles à un moment donné mais la seule chose que je regrette, c'est que tu sois partie trop tôt. Ton amitié m'a énormément apporté et sans toi, je ne serais pas la personne que je suis maintenant. Je ne t'oublierai jamais. Merci pour tout. Merci infiniment.

- _Merci à toi_, dit la voix, toute imprégnée d'émotion.

Il y eut un mouvement dans l'eau et le jeune Atlante sentit nettement un baiser se déposer sur sa joue. Ensuite, il n'y eut plus rien. Kaldur resta un moment les yeux fermés. Il savait que Tula était partie, il savait qu'elle était heureuse et en paix.

Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux, prononça les paroles de fermeture de la cérémonie et effaça soigneusement les runes du sol. Une dernière fois, il regarda le décor de la petite chambre, le lit, l'assemblage de photos… Pour la première fois, il pouvait voir ces visages sans ressentir de tristesse ou de regrets. C'était de bons, de merveilleux souvenirs. Et il aurait encore d'autres bons souvenirs.

* * *

Le père de Tula alla vers lui dès sa sortie de la chambre. Il vit qu'il avait les yeux encore un peu rouges et s'inquiéta un peu : même enfant, Kaldur'Ahm ne pleurait jamais.

- Ça s'est mal passé ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Au contraire, répondit l'autre avec un large sourire. Vraiment, tu as une fille extraordinaire.

- Je sais. C'est que tu es resté deux heures et demie. J'ai trouvé cela un peu long.

Deux heures et demie ? En effet, c'était d'autant plus long qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être resté tout au plus trente minutes dans la pièce. Peut-être qu'il s'était endormi et qu'il avait rêvé cette conversation, après tout. Il ne le saurait jamais.

- On a… beaucoup parlé, expliqua-t-il.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tu sais, j'aimerais te faire un cadeau pour te remercier d'avoir été là pour elle pendant toutes ces années.

Le père attrapa une petite boîte sur une étagère et la tendit à l'ami de sa fille. Celui-ci l'ouvrit et trouva une photo sous verre, une copie de celle où Garth, Tula et lui posaient le jour de leur soirée pyjamas quand ils avaient neuf ans. Trois enfants heureux qui irradiaient d'innocence et d'optimisme, trois enfants qui pensaient sincèrement que leur amitié résisterait à tout…

Soudain, Kaldur réalisa que ces trois bouts de chou avaient eu raison sur toute la ligne : leur amitié avait bel et bien résisté à tout, même à la distance, à la rivalité, aux déceptions, aux mensonges et à la mort. Il ne l'avait jamais compris avant mais il avait bel et bien gardé en lui quelque chose de l'enfant qu'il avait été, le petit garçon spontané et plein d'énergie qui rêvait de devenir un super-héros et de réaliser ses rêves. Il lui restait juste à écouter un peu plus ce petit garçon, et celui-ci lui réapprendrait enfin le bonheur.

-Merci, dit-il en étreignant le père de son amie. Merci pour tout…

_La fin._


End file.
